


神圣家族/The Holy Family

by Sawa_G



Series: PEREGRINATION [2]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Historical, Cold War, Gen, Revolution of 1989
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 00:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21437026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sawa_G/pseuds/Sawa_G
Summary: *加隆中心无cp*Modern Setting No.2, 时间上接卡妙篇*2019双子生贺
Relationships: Andromeda Shun & Phoenix Ikki, Gemini Kanon & Gemini Saga, Gemini Kanon & Wyvern Rhadamanthys
Series: PEREGRINATION [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545115
Kudos: 1





	神圣家族/The Holy Family

不到八点钟，城市公园旁的可丽饼店门前已经排起了长队。  
队伍一直延伸到公路上，拎着购物袋的家庭主妇几乎形成一道墙，阻挡了大半条马路。几辆小轿车被迫停在路中央。引擎轰鸣，喇叭声尖利刺耳，可女人们叽叽喳喳的说话声却要更胜一筹。  
司机面露不耐，有急性子的已经欲钻出车门理论两句。这时候，一声清脆的铃响拯救了他们。八点钟整，可丽饼店的店主开了店门，他的小女儿走出来站到门边，笑容可掬地请排队等候的客人挨个进店。  
可丽饼店前的队伍不再堵住公路，但仍然将路肩之上的行人通道围得水泄不通。一名身穿邮政制服的年轻人推着自行车，小心翼翼地靠近。他拨弄两下车铃，声音难以穿越人群，却让站在门边的店主小女儿转头看了过来。邮差也立刻注意到了她，抬高胳膊朝她用力挥舞，示意手中攥着的一只深棕色信封。  
“卡兹米尔斯基先生的信件——！”邮递员喊道，洪亮的嗓音这一次清晰地传到店主女儿的耳朵里。她将双手在围裙上抹了一把，小跑过来接过信，和邮递员道谢的话刚说了一半，店里一起忙碌的姊妹发现她的忽然离岗，赶紧探头叫了一声。  
道谢中途不得不改为道歉，邮递员满不在乎地摆手，蹬上自行车继续前往下一个目的地。  
已经有顺利买到可丽饼的女人提着袋子走出来，没能进去店门的客人仍在眼巴巴地等待。邮差从余光里瞥见她们的身影，遗憾地在心里暗叹起来：谁人不知谁人不晓，卡兹米尔斯基家的可丽饼是全华沙、乃至全波兰最实惠的食品，在物价飞涨的这几年来仍坚持着同五年前一模一样的要价，哪怕亏损一天比一天严重，价钱也分毫不涨。军管的那段日子里，他们家的可丽饼几乎成了半座城市的口粮，切切实实地救了不少人的命。以至于，城里渐渐流传开来一句问候语：与其为生活烦恼，不如去吃一口卡兹米尔斯基的可丽饼。

邮差在路口停下，掏出下一封信确认地址。他对华沙的大街小巷了如指掌，蒙着眼睛也能辨出方向。照信封上所写的信息，邮差最后将车子停在一栋小洋房前。在靠近老城区的位置上，这幢建筑的风格也与旧时颇为相似，倾斜的浅绿色屋顶最为显眼。  
房门前摆着张摇椅，一位老妇人眯眼坐在上面。深秋的华沙已经转凉，老妇人便在身上盖了一条厚实的毯子。邮差看过去的时候，她正往纸上撒下烟丝，娴熟地卷起一根香烟。  
“送信的？”老妇人注意到了邮差，偏过头，沙哑着嗓子问。她极为优雅地吸一口自制的卷烟，又吹出一口白烟，把面前那一块空气氤氲得灰蒙蒙。  
“给格鲁……格罗斯先生的信，马克西米连•格罗斯先生。”邮差又拿出信看了一眼收信人的姓名。不像是波兰人的名字，反倒像是德文。年轻人下意识地皱眉，不禁以探寻的目光瞥了一眼老妇人。然而对方似是无所察觉，手指夹着香烟点了点房门的方向。  
“直接敲门吧。”她说完便仰头靠上椅背，合眼轻轻地晃动起来，像是对一切都漠不关心。

开门的是位长相清秀的少年，有一头及肩的绿发和一双色泽相近的眼睛。他似乎对这个时间有人前来拜访感到极为诧异，在邮递员说明来意之后，也仍旧是一副茫然的神情。  
“抱歉，请问……”少年腼腆地露出一个微笑，颇有些不好意思地眨了两下青绿的眼睛。而当邮差听清他嘴里断断续续还发音奇怪的单词，立刻就意识到这位收信人脸上的茫然来自于何处。他感到有点不耐烦，可对方的姿态真诚，加上那么一张俊秀的脸，实在叫人不忍心发火。  
于是邮差放慢语速，重复了一遍方才的话，边说边把手里的信举到对方眼前：“请问是马克西米连•格罗斯先生吗？这里有格罗斯先生的信件。”  
“格罗斯吗？可是这里并没有……”  
少年这次听懂了，可脸上很快又露出了另外一种茫然。他的话还没说完，屋里突然传来另一个人的声音，像是在叫绿发少年的名字，因为声音过后，他立刻转过身去和那人交谈了起来。  
“瞬，怎么了？”  
“是哥哥啊。有人来送信，说是给马克……什么格罗斯先生的，是不是搞错了？”  
“……那个人的话，不是正在房间里睡觉吗。”  
完全听不懂的语言，但不是德文。邮递员感觉自己的脸上应该又浮现出了不耐烦的神色，好在那两个人的交谈很快结束。另一个少年伸手按住门框，一言不发地从他手里拿过那封信。只不过，他的动作与其说是“拿”，不如说几乎是从邮差手里夺走了信。与先前开门的人不同，这位深蓝色短发的少年看起来略为年长，一对浓眉蹙得很紧，目光里带着股鹰隼般的锐意，仅轻轻一瞥就令人有种逃跑的冲动。  
这一次，是上门的邮递员愣愣地看着对方在签收单上写了两笔交还回来，又愣愣地伸手去接。他这才反应过来，看也没看就把单子塞回袋里，转身临走的时候，突然听那个凶巴巴的短发少年口中飘来一句僵硬的、发音还要更加糟糕的“多谢”。

真正的收信人——马克西米连•格罗斯先生——在一辉关上大门的时候正从二楼走下来。他显然听到了门口的动静，但没去在意具体发生了什么事，只知道自己又一次没能睡个好觉。他今天凌晨四点钟躺上床，到现在只睡了不到五个小时，就被尽职尽责的生物钟唤醒。姑且被称为“格罗斯”的男人就这样顶着一头凌乱的海蓝色长发，半倚在楼梯扶手上，哈欠连连地发了两句牢骚。瞬立刻露出点愧疚的样子，担心是自己的说话声吵醒了习惯性浅眠的前双子座战士。这老实巴交的反应倒是让人觉得自己在欺负他了，加隆——是说，格罗斯先生——漫不经心地朝瞬摆了摆手。  
“有信寄过来？”他看见了一辉手里拿着的东西，在对方开口前先一步主动发问。  
被问到的少年轻哼一声：“给你的，马克西米连•格罗斯先生——从苏联来的。”念出收信人全名的时候，一辉的口气里带上了浓浓的嘲讽。  
“苏联？我估计还没睡醒，它不是完蛋了吗。”  
“我看你的确还在做梦。”  
“啧，糟糕的现实。——它竟然还没完蛋。”加隆轻轻咋舌。他接过信封，前前后后看了两眼，似乎从短短几行字的笔迹上辨认出了寄信者。正要拆开封口的时候，他忽然想起什么事来，抬头往门口张望了一下，然而大门关着，看不到外面的情况。  
“维多利亚夫人还在外面吗？”  
“是啊。外面还是挺冷的，我刚刚倒是想请她进屋，不过她不肯。”瞬想起那位躺在摇椅上抽着自制卷烟的女士，哪怕是如此闲适的举动也展现出高贵优雅的仪态，吐出来的每一道烟圈都极为赏心悦目。每次看见她，瞬都会如此感慨。

*

维多利亚夫人是这栋洋房的所有者，也是加隆三人的房东。少有人知道这位气质谈吐皆不凡的女士出身何处。她几乎从不在外走动，一年到头地守着她的洋房，唯一的兴趣似乎就是坐在门口的摇椅上抽烟，沉默地望着远处不知什么地方：有人说她在看无名烈士墓，那儿埋葬着年轻时的思念；也有人说那个方向是圣十字教堂，是在朝圣肖邦和莱蒙特的心脏；甚至还有人提名更远的中央火车站，说她一直在等着什么人出现。  
但关于维多利亚夫人的神秘身份，流传最广的说法应当是欧洲某个古老贵族的末裔。不光是因为她考究的衣着和明显的贵族做派举止，而且因为她很有钱。国家经济最不景气的那几年里，街上四处可见垂头丧气的失业。通货膨胀的压力如此之大，维多利亚夫人手头却仿佛有花不完的钱，而这绝对不可能是一个退休在家没有工作、身边也没有亲人、仅依靠每个月的房租过活的老太太所能享有的。  
她自称姓洛贝尔，可没人相信，波兰街头随处可见的姓氏里可出不了这么一位贵妇人。关于维多利亚夫人姓氏的竞猜已经持续了好几年，从皮亚斯特到卡文迪许，甚至波拿巴和美第奇都先后获得支持。加隆从街头巷尾听来人们的议论，当个笑料讲给了维多利亚夫人听。老妇人当时沐浴着华沙的阳光，舒适地做了几次深呼吸，末了，才夹起卷烟，像是特意为了给点面子般扬了扬嘴角，答道：与其做无谓的猜测，不如多吃两口卡兹米尔斯基的可丽饼。  
——反正谁也猜不对。加隆听出来这句潜台词，反倒是自己笑了。

*

加隆回到房间，把还没拆开的信封随手丢到桌上，自己重新躺到床上，准备再睡个回笼觉。但很快，他发现自己小瞧了生物钟的力量，尽管闭上眼睛，却睡意全无。于是，脑袋沾上枕头不到十分钟，他就又从床上坐了起来，干瞪着眼再过了不到十分钟，总算彻底放弃睡觉的打算，唉声叹气地坐到桌前拿起了信。

「尊敬的格罗斯先生，冒昧来信，如有打扰，深感抱歉。  
「我经多方打听得知了您的现住址，犹豫许久，最终于此次赴莫斯科的公差途中决心提笔写信。  
「距离你我分别已有半年之久，近日，不知何种原因，我时常想起与您共事的时光，虽时数不多，但尚算愉快。不夸张地讲，您是我迄今为止的人生中所见过的最出色的人物之一。在过去短短不到一年的时间里，您传奇般的经历如此震撼。大环境已艰难至极，您却能全凭一己之力在柏林的金融场创下成就，这份卓越的智慧与勇气令我分外敬佩。今年初春，我离职从政，也仍能不时听闻您的活跃，直到几个月前您也向公司请辞，为处理私事而在华沙居住至今。  
「说到这里，请允许我进入正题……」

加隆一目十行地看到这里，放下信纸捏了捏眉心。有时候，他实在讨厌同这样的人进行书信往来，因为阅读他们的来信是一件累人的事。在他声称自己“进入正题”之前，基本毫无意义的客套话已经占满了整整一页，让本就没有多少兴致的加隆更加昏昏欲睡。他不想再继续坐在桌前折磨自己，索性到厨房给自己倒了一杯咖啡。端着杯子走向客厅的时候，他看见瞬迎面走来，正欲打个招呼，就见绿发少年险些撞上自己，若不是加隆躲得快，热腾腾的咖啡就要遭殃。  
“对不起！我刚刚在走神……”反应过来的少年赶快道歉。  
而加隆则有点奇怪地看过去一眼，把杯子放上餐桌，轻飘飘地问：“怎么？有心事啊。”  
瞬沉默了下来，没有否认也没有立刻回答。加隆倒也不着急，拉开椅子坐下，开始拿汤匙搅拌杯中的饮品，好让它凉得快些。  
“这几天我一直在考虑一件事。”过了一会儿，瞬也走过来坐到加隆对面，微蹙着眉说道，“我感觉很迷茫，不知所措。将来究竟会怎么样呢？”  
加隆停下搅拌的动作，抬起头看了少年一眼。借着这一刹那的对视，瞬突然微微前倾身体，认真地提出一个令对方始料未及的问题：  
“——最开始的时候，你是怎么想的？”

“叮”一声，加隆松开手指，任汤匙碰上杯壁。  
瞬的话里给出了一个模糊的时间范围，但他们心照不宣。就在不久之前，他们获得了一次新生，不单指肉体意义上的。神明的战场自此从他们的身边远去，大地的灾难被终结，本该长眠于地底下的灵魂又得以重见天日。令人欣慰的结局终于触手可及，胜利宣告战士们的不辱使命，却好像同时带走了他们前半生为之努力的意义与价值。  
随着雅典娜女神一声令下，圣域外的结界从保护伞变成了一道封锁线，不问立场身份将所有人拒之门外，女神自己也从此销声匿迹。她想必有自己的考虑，没人知道，但也从未有人质疑，心照不宣地等待着下一次的征召。圣域回不去了，眼前陌生的世界确实有些令人不安，但闯过至深黑暗的战士绝不缺乏面对的勇气与能力。瞬自然也是一样，坚韧的战士不会为此就担忧害怕，只是单纯为所学失去用武之地而感到烦恼。  
想到这里，加隆不禁笑了：“你这么想，说明之前的人生里没有留下什么遗憾。  
“——这可是好事，是让人羡慕的烦恼。”

与之相反的是，他就没有这样的烦恼。他亏欠的人太多，想要挽回的、想要弥补的也太多，首当其冲的就是曾被他蒙骗、利用，直至付出生命的海将军。尽管从结果上来看还算可以接受，因为他们个个都是好孩子，复活之后得知当时的真相，即便心里难免有些介怀，却是没有一个对那场大战的推动者表现出恨之入骨的情绪：一笑泯恩仇算不上，但事情毕竟都过去了，人人都要朝前看，最多是关系疏远，见面的时候尴尬别扭。  
但加隆自己没办法当事情从没发生。刚到德国的时候，他每天在银行金库门前站上几个小时，就能拿到足够付上房租和饭钱的薪水，偶尔需要加班的时候就有模有样地端一把枪加入运钞车的押送队伍，然后获得一笔额外的加班费。让常人神经紧张的工作在加隆这里全无难度，业务能力高出同僚一截，钱自然不会比别人少。再加上他很少有什么大的支出，平常除了生活必需品之外什么也不买。短短两个月过去，虽然称不上多充裕，但钱终归是一点一点地积攒了下来。  
加隆把这些钱分成几份，挨个寄给了年轻的海将军们，为了兑换外币还接连跑了好几家银行。信封上没有署名，一起寄去的只有一张空白的明信片，背面是从比雷埃夫斯拍摄的爱琴海风景照。倘若一笔小钱能对他们开启新生活有所帮助，或者至少能充当他们回到家乡的路费，那就再好不过。加隆不去考虑对方收到钱会有什么反应，无论如何，这样无愧于他的良心。  
但最放心不下的还是朱利安少爷，曾经的船王家少主如今对波塞冬的事一无所知，却是在战后下定决心散尽家财投身慈善。加隆没办法对这个决定说一个“不”字，毕竟洪水的酿成他也在其中出了一份力。可三个未成年人——加上苏兰特和狄蒂斯——在社会上闯荡实在令人担忧。加隆承认这是自己过度紧张，但或许是对那场灾难同样的愧疚心使然，他觉得自己应当也能做点什么。  
于是下一个月的薪水，再加上剩下的存款，勉强够看的数目没在加隆手里待上半天，就被一起投进了股市。起先他还有些忐忑，后来发现着实是自己高估了赚钱的难度。看穿金融市场和经济走势就同看穿人心一样容易。等他辞掉银行的工作，接受邀请开始在证券机构上班的时候，手上的可支配资金已经足够加隆置办两套高定西装，再为自己租住的屋子里添几件新家具后还有余裕。——这些家底该足够帮上朱利安的忙，万一有意外发生，也不至于让他们彻底无依无靠。加隆甚至找过几家企业和机构私下里谈了赞助，总而言之，一切都考虑周全。  
也是在这段时间里，他结识了约瑟夫•施瓦茨——就是写信来的那一位先生，当时是加隆的上司。平心而论，加隆并不喜欢他。尽管施瓦茨曾对初来乍到的加隆颇为关照，为人正派，看得出是位受过良好教育的绅士。但这抹不去此人身上浓浓的精英知识分子做派，一心只读圣贤书，胸有大志却没有足以实现他们的气魄。也正是因此，施瓦茨后来转去从政也完全不为加隆看好：他去了波恩，搞不好还会让国家变得更糟。

回忆到此暂告一段落。加隆已经喝完了杯子里的咖啡，瞬仍然坐在对面，握着双手放在桌面上，极有耐心地等着加隆整理好思绪。但前双子座战士默默地想了想，最终也没有把那些事说出来。他自认不是什么值得讲述的经历，于少年而言想必也没有多少参考价值。思索一番，他模棱两可地给出总结：  
“你说不知道做什么，因为你没有想过。”  
门口突然传来声音，一辉走进来，看见餐桌边的两个人，觉得有点莫名其妙：“你们在说什么？”  
“你可以现在开始想：问问自己接下来想要做什么。”加隆没去管一辉，停顿一下后接上了自己的前一句，“或者从一个目标开始。比如付给我这一个多月的伙食费，怎样？我不仅及时救了你们一命，还白白养了你们这么多天。”  
这话一出，瞬和一辉同时朝他看了过去，后者的目光几乎称得上瞪视。加隆站起来，走到一辉身边，抬手往他的背上一拍，生生让少年把即将脱口而出的话咽了回去。  
“活下去远比你们想象中容易。糊口的办法遍地都是，只要放下无意义的固执。当然，如果你的目标就是‘活下去’的话。”  
加隆走出餐厅，扒着门框回身，懒洋洋地又补充道：“再怎样还可以回日本吧。虽然雅典娜不在，但她的家族总还是会管你们。——我听说天马座也在。要我说，你们这个年纪的小鬼本来就该乖乖去上高中。”

*

午后下起了小雨，又一阵一阵地刮风，本没有多大杀伤力的雨点打在脸上，居然也能拍得人睁不开眼。加隆在屋檐下收伞，突然想起了维多利亚夫人。他出门的时候，老妇人已经躺在摇椅上进入了梦乡，还是加隆俯身取走了她指间的香烟，以免烧着那条昂贵的毯子酿成火灾。但也不需要担心，因为瞬一定会及时发现天气变化，然后开门叫醒维多利亚夫人。  
卡兹米尔斯基的可丽饼店一天只营业四个小时：上午的八点到十点加上下午的四点到六点。这会儿正是休息时间，店前空无一人，玻璃门紧闭，门上挂着“休息中”的字牌，牌子角落里用水彩笔画了一只猫咪的脑袋，毫无疑问出自店主家热爱绘画的小女儿。  
听见敲门的声音，店里说着话的两个女孩子停了下来，其中一个——热爱绘画的那一个——走过来给加隆开了门。  
“下午好，格罗斯先生。”  
“下午好。”  
他们互相问候完，还系着围裙的店主就从柜台后走出来。男人的神情看起来颇为疲惫，两眼之下的青黑色清晰可见。他看见了加隆，又将视线转移到对方手中提着的包裹上，后者察觉到这道目光，心领神会地递了过去。  
“是维多利亚夫人拜托我送来的。最近的形势不太妙，也许你们需要这些。——这是她说的。”加隆将包裹放到柜台上，当着另外三人的面解开，露出被布料掩盖的物什：一条红宝石项链、一对珍珠耳钉和一双手工缝制的丝绸手套，三样东西的价值加起来几乎等同于华沙市中心的一栋房子。  
“如果你们最近很忙，我也可以帮忙代跑一趟典当行。在讲价这件事上我还是挺有自信的。”加隆开玩笑一般地打破沉默，对方却没有接话。卡兹米尔斯基有些恍惚地盯着摊开的包裹看了片刻，垂首叹息一声，伸手又把解开的布料重新合拢，轻轻往与自己相反的方向推了推。  
“请带回去吧，我怎么说都不能要……”  
“那为难的就是我了，维多利亚夫人可是交代我必须让你收下。”加隆看着他，没有伸手去接，转而用肘撑上玻璃柜台，“而且——不妨看看现实，这家店的收入恐怕连一只小猫都养活不了，不但如此，如果你们坚持还以同样的方式经营下去，那它完全就是沉重的负担。不拿走这些，下一个月你们要怎么过？”  
蓝发男人的嗓音很低，深绿的眼睛里像是晕染开一道墨迹般透出晦暗不明的光。卡兹米尔斯基皱眉，本能地不愿赞同。  
“我们能度过上个月，就能度过下个月。”  
“但是……”  
“——但是往后会不一样，爸爸。”  
另外的声音让所有人的视线集中到卡兹米尔斯基的长女身上。  
“抱歉打断您，先生。”她先向加隆道歉，然后紧紧蹙着眉，对自己的父亲说道，“您难道没听说——大街小巷都传遍了——他们又在鼓捣新的改革，月底就要公决，没有几天了。到时候不论结果如何，他们都不会罢休。即便下个月过去，再下个月呢？到了明年，谁知道一切会怎么样……”  
女孩没有继续说下去，因为她开始抹眼泪，不得不被妹妹搂着肩膀带到一旁柔声安慰。  
加隆看过去一眼，没有过多地关注，只是耳边仍能听见断断续续的哽咽声。他再度叹了口气。

“她是对的。”又是一阵沉默，而这回由卡兹米尔斯基先生自己先出了声，“但我总是想起那些客人，一个个都用期待的、充满希望的目光看着你。”  
从差不多十年前，甚至更早开始，面粉、鸡蛋、蔬菜和水果的价格就一路攀升，如今制作一份可丽饼的成本在十年前能买上十份一样的点心。卡兹米尔斯基却迟迟狠不下心涨价，想方设法硬生生地抗了下来。他本以为情况最多持续一两年，到了时候总会出现转机。可咬牙坚持到了今年，非但一点没有好转，将来似乎还会变得更糟。曾经还算殷实的积累既然已经快要见底，那么即便是再坚定的信念，也让人看不见希望。  
“先生。”卡兹米尔斯基突然抬头，与对面那人深绿的眼眸相对，郑重又带有一丝审视意味地问道，“您究竟想说什么？”  
男人铅灰的虹膜里有着若隐若现的光点，捉摸不定，让加隆想起维多利亚夫人，他也曾在那位老妇人的眼里望见相似的东西。加隆往身后看了一眼，卡兹米尔斯基的女儿们已经停下了哭泣，寂静蔓延，像是专为聆听他的回答，横生出一种奇异的神圣感。  
他决心不辜负这一点：“——您想要离开这里吗？”

*

今天午饭的时候，维多利亚夫人拜托加隆将包裹送到可丽饼店。当时，加隆正坐在沙发上，刚刚读完施瓦茨先生的信。也许是他当时的某些不经意的表现暴露了心中所想，抑或是维多利亚夫人本身便有看透人心的本领，总而言之，当她看见男人放下信纸，目光一扫，没头没尾地说道：  
“如果你要走，可否带他们一起？”  
加隆一愣，桌边的信纸被他的动作拂掉在地上，一双羊皮手套下的手掌又稳稳接住。维多利亚夫人摁灭香烟，抿起涂着鲜红色唇彩的嘴唇，将信纸和自己手中的包裹一起递过去。就是那个时候，加隆看见老妇人铅灰色的眼，无论是内里的矜重还是眼圈的轮廓都与可丽饼店的男人相似极了。  
“我不愿这么说，但情况确实很糟。如果可以，我自然建议你们离开。”  
“那位先生恐怕不情愿。”  
“他心里清楚。”维多利亚夫背着手摇了摇头，似乎还想接着说什么，但只是停顿一下，随后岔开了话题，“无妨，你不必费太多心思，只管问问，至于结果，如他所愿便好。——只是我自己的一个不情之请。”  
维多利亚夫人那时欲言又止，而现在，加隆将这些没有说出口的话讲给了面前的可丽饼店店主：“您救不了所有人，总要想想自己，想想孩子们。不会有人因此而怨恨您的。”  
卡兹米尔斯基刚想接话，便被加隆一个手势制止了。男人站直身体，又将装着贵重首饰的包裹往前推去。  
“您姑且还是收下吧。”加隆笑了笑，说着商量一样轻巧的话，语气却有着不容置疑的强硬，“毕竟是一位母亲的心意。我也只是来传达她的一个……不情之请。”

「我并无任何冒犯的意思，只是打算提醒您一件事。尊敬的先生，如果您正在波兰，那么我恳切地建议您尽早离开。……  
「我不愿说出这些话，却也无法以谎言面对您。事实如此，我此行来到莫斯科，所见所闻都令我相信，巨大的变故已经近在眼前。我以一位自封的友人之身份，于此形势变化的紧要关头，恳请您三思而后行。  
「倘若我的信为您带来了困扰，请谅解。无论如何，如您所愿，做您想做的事便好。我将送上祝福，并衷心地期待你我的重逢之日。」

约瑟夫•施瓦茨的这一封信被加隆仔细地收了起来，他意识到，这位先生的从政天赋或许并不像自己先前所想那般糟糕。只是，即便他日后回到柏林，也再没有同施瓦茨有过任何书信往来，自然也再没有过重逢的一日。  
他们定在月底离开华沙。正如卡兹米尔斯基家的女儿所说，新一轮的经济改革于前一天举行了公决，没能通过也在意料之中。他离下台也不远了。维多利亚夫人轻描淡写地谈起领导人时，虚虚咬着香烟，吐字不是非常清晰，唇彩在滤嘴上氤氲出一片浅浅的樱粉色。  
一辉和瞬紧跟着加隆走到门口，一人提了一个袋子，装着足够他们度过几天的口粮。他们当初因为一些意外流落华沙，幸亏被加隆及时发现带了回去，因而身上没有带行李，后来置办的两三套换洗衣物也不打算带走，直接在华沙捐给了福利机构。  
“维多利亚夫人不一起走吗？”瞬注意到老地方上的摇椅和摇椅上的老妇人，不解地问。  
对方摇了摇头，吐出一个烟圈，无言地望向远方——也许是无名烈士墓，也许是圣十字教堂，也许是中央火车站。  
瞬又看向加隆，后者耸了耸肩表示无可奈何。  
“关于之前我们谈到的事，谢谢你，加隆。”瞬忽然又说，突如其来的道谢让加隆一时摸不着头脑，仔细回忆一番才想起那天上午两人有关未来规划的谈话，于是点点头示意少年继续，“我和哥哥商量过了，我……”  
栅栏外的招呼声打断了少年的话。卡兹米尔斯基先生带着他的两个女儿站在不远处，男人虽然叫着加隆的化名，眼睛却一眨不眨地盯着门前的那位老妇人。可维多利亚夫人早已合拢双眸，双手交叠着搭在毯子上，不做任何反应。  
“将来会好起来的。”蓝发青年突兀地开口，斩钉截铁，“总有人在为之努力。必定。”  
“也包括你吗？”  
“当然不。”  
维多利亚夫人得到一个毫不犹豫的回答，掀开眼皮轻笑一声：“一路顺风。”  
她眯起眼往卡兹米尔斯基三人的方向瞥过去一下，又重新安睡下去。

*

十二月初，柏林飘起了雪花。  
高大的年轻人阔步走进火车站，肩上已经一片湿润，就连金黄的发尾都挂了几朵小巧的白花。他显得有些急匆匆，不时低头看一眼腕表，然后再皱着眉扫视车站的人群，那张本就线条硬朗的脸庞此刻更显冷峻。约莫五分钟后，他终于找到了此行的目标：对方有一头极为显眼的海蓝色长发，熙熙攘攘的人群也掩盖不住那浓郁的色彩。  
拉达曼提斯的神色终于稍稍舒缓，只有与发色相仿的眉毛仍缠绕连结在一起。在他发现加隆的时候，对方也发现了他，竟还颇有默契地互相抬了抬下巴。  
他们最后在车站出口的路边碰头，一旁就是出租车上车点，到处可见带着行李的旅客和招揽生意的司机。加隆在小超市买了一罐饮料，付账的时候却只从口袋里掏出几枚波兰兹罗提。他询问货币兑换窗口的话说了一半，拉达曼提斯走过来帮忙付了钱。  
“算我请你的。”他把饮料塞到加隆手里。而加隆也没矫情，利落地打开来仰头喝了一口。  
“谢啦。你可以不用过来接站的，我好歹也在柏林待过。”  
“我正好有空。”拉达曼提斯随口应道，他看了看等在出口的另几位同行者，目光在绿发少年的身影上微微一沉，但很快移开，掠过正抱胸观察车站环境的一辉，最后落在带着两个女儿的男人身上，目不斜视地低声发问，“是他们几个人？”  
加隆“嗯”了一声，晃了晃手里的易拉罐，听着液体撞击金属壁的声音。  
“你们可要好好招待，我毕竟受人所托，答应了带他们安全回德国。”  
“自然。”前天猛星战士并未理会曾经的敌人话中的调侃，颇为坦荡地保证道，“潘多拉小姐最近不在海因斯坦城，所以也许需要他们等一阵子，但亏待是不可能的。毕竟那也是海因斯坦的血脉。——潘多拉小姐说的。”  
易拉罐“叮咚”一声坠入垃圾桶底。加隆收手插进衣兜，又听拉达曼提斯顿住一下，继续说：“但让我惊讶的还是——你怎么会结识那位老夫人？论辈分讲，潘多拉小姐该叫她姑母。是老海因斯坦先生最年长的姊妹，听说年轻的时候和一个外国男人私奔，便一点消息都没有。她竟还活着，甚至得了儿孙。”  
“她在华沙。我租了她家的房子，只是个巧合罢了。”  
“你倒是也不介意……”  
加隆转头，四平八稳的注视让拉达曼提斯无法再继续说下去，而他随后的一番话，也确确实实令他收起了任何反驳、或是追问的打算。  
“有什么好介意的？海因斯坦、冥界、还是圣战，和她都毫无关系。维多利亚夫人是个好人，她请我帮忙，而我恰巧顺路。”  
拉达曼提斯没有接话，只是又皱起眉，思索起什么来。片刻，当加隆已经率先迈开两步，超过他走到前面时，才回过神追了上去。  
“不过，你居然想到联系我。真少见。”  
“那当然——我只认识你。”

拉达曼提斯第二天下午有课，必须乘今晚的车回海德堡。加隆为报答他千里迢迢赶来柏林接站，也将人送上了前往车站的出租车。  
“你打算留在柏林吗？回证券业做老本行？我看你挺擅长。”开车前，拉达曼提斯摇下车窗，问道。  
“算了吧，总有其它更有趣的事可以用来消耗生命。”蓝发青年不以为然，动作粗鲁地拍了拍胳膊上的雪，然后咧嘴一笑，“前半辈子总泡海里，现在也许该去天空上看看。”  
他没等拉达曼提斯的下一句话，就摆着手示意他赶紧关上窗户，再不走就要误车了。  
“好好学习。——如果将来我去剑桥，会找你做向导的。”  
拉达曼提斯露出一个苦恼的表情，说拿到的offer太多，迟迟没决定去哪儿念硕士。说完，他飞快地合上车窗，在加隆的笑骂声中绝尘而去。

在潘多拉回来接卡兹米尔斯基一家回海因斯坦城之前，他们还要再在柏林待上三天。这座城市如今的情况并不比华沙好上多少，加隆既然答应了维多利亚夫人的请求，就一定会信守诺言，奉陪到底。所幸海因斯坦搞定了一系列麻烦的手续：包括身份证明、出入境许可和居留凭证，其效率之高不得不让加隆咋舌两声“果真是特权阶级”。  
一辉和瞬倒是第二天一早便告别了加隆，启程离开了。他们走得很早，似乎本来是不打算通知任何人的，却没想到在酒店大堂里与蓝发男人撞个正着——加隆起得更早。  
尽管两名少年当时身上什么也没带，但总之看起来就是一副要出远门的模样。加隆盯着他们看，却没出声叫住。一辉目不斜视打算走自己的路，倒是瞬环顾左右，想起前几天的对话，觉得一声不吭地走显得有点忘恩负义。  
“要回日本？”加隆一下子看穿他们的目的地，惹得瞬不好意思地笑了笑。  
“是的。我仔细想了想，觉得加隆你说得对：到学校去学点新东西，认识些新朋友，是个好选择。”  
“看样子我一时半会收不到伙食费了。而且那是逗你玩的，我可不相信有小孩真的喜欢上学。”加隆噗嗤一声笑出来，他看了看瞬，又看了看刻意站得很远不愿参与谈话的一辉，然后又默默地摆正坐姿，“不过也挺好。就自由自在，做点想做的事。或者，至少找到什么是自己想做的。”  
临出门的时候，瞬转过身来挥手，一辉也极不情愿地、象征性地抬了抬胳膊。  
雪后的城市有着特殊的安谧与从容，天空一碧如洗，几乎让人忘却它曾历经的、正历经的、以及即将历经的动荡起伏。风雨飘摇的日子还有多久，将来会变成什么模样，谁也说不清。这些与他们有关却又无关，世界也许会变好也可能变坏，但总归能找到什么是自己想做的——所有人都一样，总归要找到。

*

自行车的铃响打破了克拉科夫郊区街的宁静。邮差把车停在浅绿色屋顶的洋房前，背着斜挎包走进大开的院门，脚步声惊醒了摇椅上的老妇人，她在初现的日光下睁眼，扫过走近的邮差时微微面露惊讶。  
“送信的？”  
“是的，夫人。给马克西米连•格罗斯先生，他住在这里吗？”  
“你来晚了一步，他刚刚……哇哦。”老妇人不经意地往邮递员身后一瞥：一个身影立在铁栅栏边，正抬头端详这座房子。那位青年注意到她的眼神，皱了皱眉，迟疑一下后也迈进了院子。  
“请问……”  
“真是巧了，你要找的人，这下刚好回来了。”老妇人打断来客的话，兀自对邮递员说。她重复了一遍收信人的姓名，然后朝前抬了抬下巴，示意邮递员将信件交到这位青年手上。  
当事人一言不发，顺着意思签收了信，前前后后打量起信封。等到邮递员摆手告别，重新骑上他的自行车继续在华沙的大街小巷穿梭，他才收回目光。老妇人没给他再度开口的机会，在继续享受晨曦的间隙里，偏过脑袋望着青年蓝色的发尾，说道：  
“若是您见到他，就请转交这封信吧，不知名的先生。”

“不知名的先生”挑眉回望，老妇人已闭上眼，转过头，不再看他。  
他轻轻向对面点头致意，转身的时候忽然迎面吹起来一阵风，脆弱的信封在他手中作响，一张纸从破开的封口中滑落，掉在地上。他低头去看，看见了那一面上短短的几行字。

「致海飞龙：  
「感谢关切，一切安好。  
「P.S.苏兰特让我转告你，无须挂念，尽管随你所愿，做想做的事。」

他俯身把纸捡起来，发现那是一张明信片，背面印着西伯利亚一望无际的冰原。

**Author's Note:**

> 时间：1987年末 – 1988年初  
最后被撒加拿到的信是上篇里艾尔扎克寄来的


End file.
